Madoka Kaname (CFC
|-|Base= |-|Ultimate Madoka/Goddess Madoka/Godoka= Summary Madoka Kaname is a fictional character from FCs Verse, She's a main character from Pullea Magi Madoka Magica (Short for PMMM). She's part one of pink character, she's a beautiful 14 years old girl, she's actually a magical girl, and One for reason that She doesn't like to be in the comic which there was a chick madoka. Madoka has been come on Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection, She just fought John Egbert in a battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A to potentially High 2-A Name: Madoka Kaname Age: She's a 14 years old kid | Immeasurable Gender: Female Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Salvation, Gentle Kid, Friendy Girl, Dream of Mysterious Girl, Witch Hater, America Supporter who help to make America great, Smugdoka, Anime President, Lesbian, Secretly Demon, Stand User | Goddess, Conceptual Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human and Alpha Physiology, Magic (Can using magic in a battle whenever she wants.), Flight, Telekinesis, Magic Detection (Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibly of witches.), Light Manipulation, Purification (Madoka has a chance of one-shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack.), Homing Attack, Danmaku, Summoning/Transmutation (Can summon Kyubey in a battle when she can call upon her pet, and can also turn Kyubey into Killer Kyubey as shown here.), Cuteness Manipulation (Can sometimes make her cute at once.), Smug Manipulation (Because of this.), Transformation (Can turn into a demon, and about this too.), Hax Manipulation (Has shown her many abilities as see here.) | All previous abilities but at a greater extent, Ascended Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9; Exists in a higher plane of existence separated from the normal universe.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Embodies the concept of destroying witches, which needs to be destroyed in order to truly kill her.), Unconventional Resistance to Power Drain (If her power is absorbed, it can manifest itself outside of the absorption user or possess them instead. Likewise, her memories will also manifest themselves due to their connection to Madoka's power.), Conceptual Manipulation (Has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal+ scale for all timelines, past and future included.), Law Manipulation (Has shown the ability to manipulate laws, such as creating the Law of Cycles or changing the laws of cause and effect.) Void Manipulation (Has shown the ability to manifest in the nonexistent multiverse, the ability to turn a whole multiverse (The World of Witches) nonexistent after rewriting it, as well as being able to affect nonexistent beings like Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen.), Hope Manipulation (Can give you real hope as shown here.), Corruption (Can make PMMM world become creepy and fear itself.) Attack Potency: Multiverse+ Level (Can fought with Star Butterfly with Star's full potential.) | At least Multiverse+ Level to potentially High Multiverse+ Level '(As stated by JeffreyMayhem for having many reasons that Madoka's multiverse was confirmed to have infinite universes in Pullea Magi Homura Tamura. and She can transcend the universe include 4D space.) 'Speed: Immeasurable (May kept up with John who was stated in Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection Episode: John Egbert VS Madoka Kaname that John can par with Bec Noir.) | True Omnipresence (Able to exists everywhere at once as stated by JeffreyMayhem did reasearch with his debaters.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ to potentially High Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse+ Level (Tanked hits from Star's spells attack with her full potential.) | At least Multiverse+ Level to High Multiverse+ Level (For reasons above.) Stamina: Very High (Can endure fights with other fictional characters and youtube characters.) | Limitless Range: Several thousands of kilometers, Planetary as a Doppel, Planetary | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Soul Gem (doesn't apply to Ultimate Madoka.), a Bow that fires magic arrows, Kyubey, Two Crab Hands, Red Hat with white word "Maga", Mag-eggca, Madoka Titus, a Bat, a Glasses, a Firearms, and Giga Drill Break. Intelligence: Above Average (Has a average IQ as showm where she despite being looked upon as the most naive of the magical girls, she was smart enough to avoid making a wish and made a complex wish while understanding its complications.) | Nigh-Omniscient (As Ultimate Madoka, Can see through time through all possible universes.) Weaknesses: Easily weak when she's fear of lot PMMM hentai include Vore Fetish and Diaper Fetish when it's not just safe or realize that people doesn't save others that can be trapped, also can easily fear to be in the comic which there was a chick madoka that she seem. | Nope, Cause why not? Key: Base | Ultimate Madoka/Goddess Madoka/Godoka Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Shooting Star': Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Magical Squall that according to the PSP game, fires an infinite amount of arrows at once. Note: Please note that We're using RR & CFC fight feats for Madoka that was stated in her powers stats when she was done to have RR and CFC fight feats that she fight other characters in Jeffrey's CFC & RR Ideas Collection. Others Notable Victories: Pink Characters FFA (Was easily victory in Pink Characters FFA for reasons, although there are joke characters in it.) Star Butterfly (Has been victory in a battle against Star for many reasons, if we're using forms for them.) Magical Girls FFA (Always has been victory in this FFA against all of characters if she using her form, although other people doesn't debate about it that actually saying who will win in this FFA.) Archie Sonic (For reasons where he has been lost in a battle against Madoka, however if it's correct or not, there's might be stalement how Madoka can defeated Archie Sonic if she can able to go on her form.) Notable Losses: John Egbert (For reasons why Madoka was losing to John.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Goddesses Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Friendly Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:Presidents Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Bow Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cute Category:Transformation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Gun Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Haters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Omniprescence Category:Baseball Bat Users Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica